megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandnew Way
Brandnew Way is a song composed by Takumi Osawa and performed by GANASIA that is used as the ending theme from the games Rockman 8: Metal Heroes and Super Adventure Rockman. Lyrics |-| Japanese= 昔 夢に見てた TVの中 ヒーローみたく 一番好きな君を 守れたら 思いとうらはらに胸のキズは 涙になって 震える やるせなさを 包んで消えた 君は笑いながら 僕に手を差し出す 交わした約束は 勇氣に變わってゆく 終わりのない明日は 海のように深くて いつか この氣持ち さらわれてしまわないように 忘れないで まぶしい 瞳に映っていた Brandnew sky 僕らは Brandnew way また步きだす 想い出はいつしか 噓のように色あせてゆく 小さな拳は今 歴史を刻む あの頃の僕らは 無邪氣にかけぬけて 大切な秘密を 砂場に埋めてたね 終わりのない時間は 夢の破片あつめて 街が 變わっても 君を守る僕でいたい 忘れないで 心の キャンバスに描いてた Brandnew sky 僕らは Brandnew way また歩きだす 不透明なこの世の中で 生かすも殺すも自分次第 キバってても何もかもがいつも 不安でたまんない　甘えたい 人は人を愛し誇れし　形を 手探りで求めてる 待っていてもダメ、　妥協もダメ、 欲しいものを今どれだけ言える？ Brandnew sky, Brandnew love, Brandnew mind! 全て白く新しく、 美しく目指したい　手に入れたい、 深く長い夜を　剥がせばいい！ 爭いのはざまで 失くす物あるけど 約束は今でも 二人をつないでる 終わりのない痛みは まだ始まったばかりで 前と變わらない 情熱を探しつづける 忘れないで 心の キャンバスに描いてた Brandnew sky 僕らは Brandnew way また步きだす 忘れないで まぶしい 瞳に映っていた Brandnew sky 僕らは Brandnew way また歩きだす |-| Romaji= Mukashi yume ni miteta terebi no naka no hiiroo mitaku Ichiban suki na kimi wo mamoretara Omoi to urahara ni mune no kizu wa namida ni natte Furueru yarusenasa wo tsutsunde kieta Kimi wa warainagara boku ni te wo sashidasu Kawashita yakusoku wa yuuki ni kawatte yuku Owari no nai ashita wa umi no you ni fukakute Itsu ka kono kimochi Sarawarete shimawanai you ni Wasurenaide mabushii hitomi ni utsutte ita Brandnew sky Bokura wa Brandnew Way Mata arukidasu Omoide wa itsu shika uso no you ni iroasete yuku Chiisa na kobushi wa ima rekishi wo kizamu Ano koro no bokura wa mujaki ni kakenukete Taisetsu na himitsu wo sunaba ni umeteta ne Owari no nai jikan wa yume no kakera atsumete Machi ga kawatte mo kimi wo mamoru boku de itai Wasurenaide kokoro no kyanbasu ni egaiteta Brandnew sky Bokura wa Brandnew Way Mata arukidasu Futoumei na kono yo no naka de Ikasu mo korosu mo jibun shidai Kibattetemo nani mo ka mo ga itsu mo Fuan de tamannai amaetai Hito wa hito wo ai shi hokore shi katachi wo Tesaguri de motometeru Matte ite mo dame, dakyou mo dame Hoshii mono wo ima dore dake ieru? Brandnew sky, Brandnew love, Brandnew mind! Subete shiroku atarashiku, Utsukushiku mezashitai te ni iretai Fukaku nagai yoru wo hagaseba ii! Arasoi no hazama de nakusu mono aru kedo Yakusoku wa ima demo futari wo tsunaide iru Owari no nai itami wa mada hajimatta bakari de Mae to kawaranai jounetsu wo sagashitsudzukeru Wasurenaide kokoro no kyanbasu ni egaiteta Brandnew sky Bokura wa Brandnew Way Mata arukidasu Wasurenaide mabushii hitomi ni utsutte ita Brandnew sky Bokura wa Brandnew Way Mata arukidasu |-| English translation = When I could protect you, my beloved, like the hero I saw on TV in my dreams so long ago, despite myself, the wounds of my heart turned to tears, wrapped up my trembling heartache and disappeared. You hold out your hand to me while smiling. And the promise we exchanged turns into courage. The endless tomorrow is deep like the sea, to make sure these feelings don’t get carried away, don’t forget the Brandnew Sky reflected in your bright eyes. We will walk our Brandnew Way again. Memories are fleeting and will fade away like lies. Your small fist will now engrave history. In those days we ran around naively and buried that treasured secret in the sand, didn’t we? The endless time collects the fragments of dreams, and even if the city changes, I want to stay as your protector. Don’t forget, the Brandnew Sky drawn on the canvas of the heart. We will walk our Brandnew Way again. In this foggy world to kill or not to kill is up to oneself. Even if I give it my all, I’m anxious as heck about everything, all the time – I want someone to depend on. People love, feel pride in other people. They fumble in search of shapes. Waiting’s no good, no compromises. How many ways can I say what I want? Brandnew sky, Brandnew love, Brandnew mind! I want to aim for everything in a white, new, beautiful way. I want to get it. It’s time to peel away the deep, long night! There are things that were lost in the fight, we are connected by our promise even now. The endless pain has only just begun, and I continue searching for the passion unchanged from the past. Don’t forget, the Brandnew Sky drawn on the canvas of the heart. We will walk our Brandnew Way again. Don’t forget the Brandnew Sky reflected in your bright eyes. We will walk our Brandnew Way again. Videos Rockman Theme Song Collection - Brandnew Way from Rockman 8 Metal Heroes|Full Version References *Anime Lyrics Category:Music